onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/719 Prediction
(Side note: For all intents and purposes, imagine the dwarves' voices sound like someone who just did helium. It's more fun that way.) Cover: Caribou's Kehihihi in the New World: Yarisugi's "They don't pay me enough for this job" moment. Page 1 Flapper: Attention all units, this is Colonel Flapper in unit K-43, we are currently en route to the Corrida Colosseum with an ETA of approximately 27 minutes. Maintain formation and stay frosty. Bian (flying beside Flapper): I don't know why you insist on using that poor snail. All you have to do is yell behind you. (cut to a wide shot of Flapper in the front, flanked by Bian and Kabu on either side, with the rest of the air force behind him in a tight V-formation. Usopp and Robin are visible as dots on the ground.) Page 2 Meanwhile, at the beach. Law: I guess it's true what they say. Madness really is empowering. Doflamingo: Uh-huh, that's great kiddo. Could you hold on for a second? I'm getting a call. Law (charging at him): No way! Doflamingo (using his powers to stop Law): Really? I'm nice enough to let you place a call and you can't return the favor? Just sit tight, okay, doc? Mhm...yes...what about them? Huh? Those little bastards are on the move already!? Two fronts you say... Okay. Keep a set of eyes on the dirt midgets. As for the air midgets, have Buffalo and Rick take care of them. Keep me posted. Page 3 Law: Trouble with the locals, I see. Doflamingo: Not for long. Fujitora: You know, it's really not nice to ignore your guests like this. Let's see if there are any other meteors. Doflamingo: I'm thinking no. He makes law charge at Fujitora with his sword drawn. Fujitora starts fighting him with his sword. Page 4 Doflamingo: By the way, who did headquarters send? Top hat guy: You mean just now or the ones from earlier? Doflamingo: Earlier? I mean on that ship you told me about a little while ago. How many would they send? And who did they send?...Maynard? Seriously? I pull this kind of shit and they send in the new guy? Who's his backup? Top hat guy: Vice Admiral Bastille. Doflamingo: Bastille? Really? Apart from his size he does not have much going for him. I was hoping for someone fun, like Dalmatian, or Yamakaji. The least they could have sent is Onigumo. Hell, I would have settled for Momonga. Speaking of which, are the midgets taken care of yet? Page 5 Flapper: Bogies at 10 and 12 o'clock! Leo: God, they're huge! Buffalo: Here I was hoping for a challenge. Rick! You haven't seen any action in a while, so go crazy! Let me know if you want help. Richy: Thanks B, but I think I can manage. An infobox introduces this new guy as the Donquixote Pirates' air support leader, Richtofen the Dayfaller, eater of the Ptero Ptero no Mi, Model Momonga. Richtofen (opening his wings to reveal an assortment of guns and explosives: Now, who among this flying circus shall be the first to perish by my hand? Page 6 Dwarf pilot: Gunners, take aim and fire on my mark! Now! Several dwarves riding bees, hornets, and wasps point the rear of their bugs at Richtofen and shoot a barrage of needles at him. Richtofen: Do you really think you can stop me with such a petty offense? I am the unshootable! He starts intercepting all the stingers flying at him with machine gun fire, but that's all he's doing. Page 7 Richtofen: Buffalo, nothing's happening. What do I do now? Buffalo: Now that you've laid down some cover fire, blast them out of the sky! Richtofen: Oh, right! Sonic seeker missiles go! Several missiles fly out from under his wings and shoot some of bugs out of the sky, along with the dwarves on them. The bugs hit the ground hard, while the dwarves open parachutes and start floating down. Richtofen: Buffalo! Buffalo: Right! Page 8 Buffalo swoops down and using his ability, buzzes past all the dwarves, cutting their parachutes. Dwarves: Aaaaaaaaaaah! Robin: Don't worry, I got you! Dosciento Fleurs, Net! Hands sprout and interweave, forming a net that catches them and then crowd surfs them over to the foxes. Pilot: We are forever in your debt, fair Robiland! Robin: "Usoland", not that I mind helping these guys but could you make it so I don't have to? Page 9 Usopp (tinkering with something): Yeah, yeah. I know. Hold on a second. Some things I can't just pull out of my bag like that. I'm not a magician. Robin: Don't tell Luffy that, or he'll want to add one to the crew. Usopp: And done. Special Star: O Hell Net! A net flies out of the ball Usopp launched and catches Richtofen. Right away things start blinking all over the place. Richtofen: Cheeky asshole. But I'm not going down that easily. If this is how it ends, I'm at least going out with a body count! Page 10 He dive-bombs down toward Robin and Usopp as the lights start blinking faster. Usopp: Killed by my own weapon! Oh the irony! Robin: What's that? They see a small black dot fall out of formation and start flying toward them. It's Kabu. Kabu: No you don't! Get ready, Leo! Leo moves so he is level with Buffalo Leo: Ready, Kabu! Page 11 Kabu launches Richtofen back into the air with his horn toward Leo. Leo does a spinning kick, redirecting the flying squirrel bomb net combo right into Buffalo's chest. Leo: Everyone, fall out, now! The dwarves disperse just in time as the bomb net explodes, sending Buffalo and Richtofen crashing to the ground. Leo: We are victorious! Flapper: Okay everyone, back into formation. Now that the fun's over it's business as usual! ETA to target, 12 minutes. Page 12 At the coliseum Gatz: Ladies and gentlemen, this fight is just about over. That last attack really did a number on Chinjao. He's still standing, but he's clearly coughing up blood. But the first thing on everybody's minds is Lucy's last attack. He without a doubt said "Gomu Gomu", which as you know is the fruit eaten by famed pirate Straw Hat Luffy. Luffy: Hey, old man, you really should throw in the towel, you're not looking so good... Chinjao tries to punch Luffy, but instead just stumbles and coughs. Chinjao: Damn it, I have gotten old. Your grandfather merely crippled me, and chose not to kill me. To this day I don't know why. That man cost my the remainder of my youth. Even after I recovered, I never could get back to my prime. I felt worthless. Page 13 Luffy: I'm sorry my grandpa did that to you. If it makes you feel better, whenever we saw each other, all he did was hit me. Me and my dad both chose to take paths opposite of his. Chinjao: And look at you now. You're a pirate with a 400 million belly bounty, and your father's organization is a viable threat to overthrowing the World Government. I guess it was wrong of me to hate you and your father. The enemy of my enemy is my friend after all. Luffy: That's good to know. So no more hard feelings? I don't want to have to dodge your headbutt again. Shishi. Chinjao: Of course not. I'm hanging up the continent splitter for good. I concede this fight to you. Page 14 Luffy: Whoa! Chinjao falls over from exhaustion. Luffy has to jump to get out of the way. Gatz: It's all over! Don Chinjao has collapsed! Lucy is the winner! With this, the C Block round is over. From the street, Sanji and co watch the battle. Page 15 Sanji: Glad to see he won without blowing his cover. Zoro: Damn it. I could have kicked that guy's ass in half the time. I should be in that tournament Wicca: Get to the ship dumbass! Take one of your friends with you since you get lost all the time! Sanji: Top knot, go with Marimo. It's your kid, after all. Kin'emon: Come with me trinket and fellow swordsman! Page 16 Luffy: You were a worthy opponent, old man. He takes off his helmet to pay his respect (he thinks Chinjao is dead). Gatz (dumbstruck): And that pretty much confirms our suspicions! Lucy is indeed Straw Hat Luffy! I have the poster here for confirmation. It's an exact match. Diamante: Bellamy, you might want to get going. Sanji: That moron! Page 17 Luffy (realizing his mistake): Oh shit! Burgess: Wiihahahahahaha. So he's here too. I can't wait to tell the captain! Cavendish: Let me at him! I'll throttle him! Bartolomeo (struggling to hold Cavendish back): Chill out, weirdo. Hey Burgess, from one winner to another, I could use a hand here! Burgess: Wiihaahahaha. Your tenacity is amusing, blond man. But are you so blind that you don't see the enemy right in front of you? Cavendish: And who is that? Burgess (showing a BB Pirates tattoo on his arm): Why me, of course! Category:Blog posts